


Silmarillion fan made PV「Are you still there?」English sub

by Vampiry



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiry/pseuds/Vampiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve made a fan-made film of Turin/Beleg and don't know where to share it so here I am :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silmarillion fan made PV「Are you still there?」English sub

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Taiwanese but I've tried to translate all contents into English BY MY OWN so VERY SORRY for all the English mistakes in these PV (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 

You can also check the HD version on youtube.

[：Direct LINK：](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIuOOyv7Z6M)

Hope you like it, and maybe give me some feedback?_(:з」∠)_


End file.
